In the treatment of some diseases or defects associated with a patient, it has been found necessary to access specific targets within a patient. In the treatment of some diseases of or defects of human beings, it has been found necessary to access specific portions of the brain. Currently there are several methods for inserting surgical and observational instruments into a patient's brain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,370 issued to McKinney et al. shows one currently used method for placing a surgical instrument to access a specific portion of the brain. The surgical instrument of the '370 patent includes a ball which has a bore. The direction of the bore can be changed. The instrument has an elongated tube of a specific length. A stylet is inserted within the tube to access the globus pallidus and perform a pallidotomy. An opening or burr hole is made in the skull at a specific landmark on the skull. Next, X-rays are taken in the fore-and-aft (AP) and lateral positions, and the line of the bar is projected downwardly by a ruler both in the fore-and-aft (AP) and lateral positions, so that the direction of the needle can be determined before it is inserted. When the direction of the longitudinal axis of the tubular member is determined to be satisfactory, a holder is threaded further into a tap to force a surface against a ball and lock a tubular member into place. Alignment of the trajectory is not measurable along a specific line occurring at the intersection of two planes. Alignment is dependent on placement of the burr hole at a specific location to determine one plane. X-rays are used to determine another plane-based use of common landmarks on the skull. The end result is that an educated guess is being used to position the stylet at the globus pallidus for the pallidotomy. One shortcoming with the method of using X-ray imaging to direct a surgical or observational instrument, is that many of the destinations within a patient are not viewable via X-ray. Another shortcoming relates to the slight shifting of intracranial contents, once a burr hole is placed and the dura and arachnoid are penetrated. Once cerebrospinal fluid is released via the burr hole, the intracranial contents (i.e. brain) may shift one or more millimeters. In such a case, the calculated trajectory is no longer accurate. Hence, there is an inherent inaccuracy with the described scheme.
Several other methods are also used to place instruments, catheters, or observational tools into patients. Currently, surgical procedures are performed through craniotomy flaps or craniotomy burr holes. A burr hole of about 14 mm is made in the skull. Needles or probes are typically passed through the burr hole into the brain using framed stereotaxy, frameless stereotaxy or freehand without stereotaxy.
The freehand method depends very heavily on the knowledge and judgment of the surgeon. In the freehand method, the surgeon determines the insertion point with a couple of measurements from a known landmark. The surgeon then looks at the measured point, makes adjustments, determines the angle of insertion and then inserts the surgical instrument or tool.
In framed stereotaxy, a ring frame is mounted to the patient's skull by multiple (typically three or four) pins or screws. This ring frame is used to determine a three dimensional data set. From this data set, Cartesian coordinates are calculated for both the lesion, the location of the pins or screws, and the fiducial marks on the frame. The ring frame fits into a large frame. A large frame is then attached to the patient in the operating suite. The large frame provides known positions and guides the surgical or observational instruments. The large frame is used to position the instrument to be introduced into the patient through a burr hole so that it intersects the target. In frameless stereotaxy, the ring frame is replaced with several markings on the patient's skull which can be used to determine several known positions. The large frame is replaced by a camera. The camera is usually infrared or some such device. Multiple sensors readable by the camera are placed on the instrument. For example, the surgical instrument or tool is provided with one or more light emitting diodes ("LEDs") which are tracked by the camera. The position of the surgical instrument can be calculated from the information from the LEDs on the surgical instrument or observational tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,615, both issued to Carol, each discuss the use of stereotaxy surgery with computerized tomographic ("CT") scanning. CT scanning is used to determine the exact position of a lesion or specific portion of the brain. After the exact position of the lesion or specific portion of the brain is determined, a phantom fixture is set up. The phantom fixture replicates the position of the ring frame on the patient. A phantom target is set up. The instrument can then be positioned on the phantom such that it intersects the target. The information from the phantom can then be used in actually positioning the instrument in the operating suite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,938 issued to Ghajar et al. shows another surgical device for facilitating the insertion of an instrument into a patient's cranial cavity through a burr hole. The device includes a guide having an end configured to pass into the burr hole. There is a separate locking member. A body member includes alignment markings to help with insertion of a catheter or stylet. Unlike the '370 patent, there is no movable member for adjusting the path of the guide.
The methods currently in use all have a number of shortcomings. Most of the techniques currently used to place a surgical instrument or observational tool within a patient employ a limited amount of accuracy. In particular, current framed, frameless, and freehand methods compute or predict trajectories on the basis of imaging data or anatomic landmarks that do not account for the slight, but real shifting of the brain upon opening the cranium and meninges to the level of the subarachnoid space. This inherent inaccuracy inherently limits the success of these various methodologies. In other words, these systems do not use any means of updating the data files to include data obtained following the placement of a surgical burr hole and opening of the meninges. In addition, all the methods require large amounts of judgment on the part of the surgeon placing the surgical instrument or tool, and in particular, offer no direct feedback on the success or failure of the trajectory to reach the target. Very few of the techniques use an imaging or scanning apparatus to aid in the placement of the surgical instrument or observational tool. The only one that does requires a phantom frame and target to be set up to simulate the real geometry. In short, none of the apparatuses appear to use an imaging or scanning apparatus as extensively as they could be used to minimize the time and effort needed to accurately place a surgical instrument into a patient, and to offer immediate data on the success or failure of the trajectory to reach the target.
Still another disadvantage is that the apparatuses used today are not remotely controlled or actuated. In some operating environments, the patient is not accessible to the surgeon. Therefore, it is advantageous to have remote control of the tool. One such environment is within an MR magnet associated with an MR operating suite. When the patient is in an open magnet, the surgeon may have direct access to the patient. When in a closed magnet, the surgeon probably will not have such direct access to the patient.